Kimi Wo Nosete
by Gratia Astra
Summary: Conner is just trying to get to sleep when he hears Robin setting up for a concert? One-shot, set in season one.


Super hearing was incredibly inconvenient. That was probably Conner's first real opinion of his superpowers (or lack thereof). Having the power of flight would have been convenient, or having heat vision would have been cool. Still, at least he was strong, indestructible, and he had super hearing. Sure, it came in handy when there was eavesdropping to be done or secrets that shouldn't have been secrets came to light. But other times, it was so..._annoying._

For instance, right now, he was trying to sleep. Shutting your mind down enough to relax and drift off is hard enough when you can't hear every sound within a mile. He knows, because he's actually observed the other members of his team. Granted, it's rare for all of them to sleep at the cave in Mount Justice. Some of them actually have homes to go to. But there are times when, after a mission or just for fun, they all stay over. Wally falls asleep so fast, it makes Conner wonder if he really has a mind to slow down, or if it just never stops even when he's unconscious. Artemis will usually check and recheck her environment, like a wolf ensuring it's den is secure, before going to bed. It takes her anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour to actually fall asleep. Kaldur sleeps in a water tank, usually meditating first. The water relaxes and reassures him, while the meditation seems to work his mind into the "sleep" mode. It usually takes him 45 minutes from the time he climbs into the water to drift off into slumber. Meagan doesn't really take time to fall asleep. He's asked because he was never able to figure it out on his own. Instead of an actual process in which the mind and body go into a "hibernation", she simply turns her mind off and rests, like flipping a switch. Instantaneous.

And Robin?

He just doesn't sleep. Period.

It doesn't matter why he's at the cave. It doesn't matter if it's just training or just for fun. It doesn't matter what he's just been through. It doesn't matter if he's injured. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night or the middle of the day. If he's here, then he doesn't sleep. He's caught Robin taking catnaps on the couch, hidden in banks of technology snoozing mid-repair, even catching his Z's perched on structures in the ceiling. But it never lasts long, and it's never deep. The short periods of time when he lightly drifts off seem to be more of a quick recharge, instead of the energizing REM sleep that humans require. It's not that the red bird doesn't trust his team when he's unconscious. It's more like he _can't_. Conner learned about insomnia from Cadmus; the inability to sleep or chronic sleeplessness.

He's rarely still. Even after Red Tornado has retired to his apartment, Robin can still be heard tinkering about through the cave. Sometimes he's in the library, reading through countless books. Sometimes he's in the hanger, messing with some equipment. Sometimes he's just crawling through the air vents, checking on teammates and security functions. He's even heard Robin in the kitchen, making snacks and treats for himself. A lot of times he's at a computer, doing only Batman knows what (because Batman knows _everything_). Many times he's in the gym, training ceaselessly.

But to Conner's growing concern, he's never quiet, never long enough to get the sleep he needs. Others might question if this is healthy. Others might question if he's learned this behavior from his mentor, Batman. Yet Conner doesn't, because he knows those questions, and many more, are all irrelevant. Robin is healthy and strong and always full of energy. He does not put his teammates at risk through carelessness or mistakes or fatigue. Still, Conner wonders if this chronic restlessness is a bad thing.

Tonight is different. Robin's in the main room, where the zeta beam tubes are. Judging by the sounds of heavy objects being moved, retraced steps, and cords being connected, he's setting something up. Even more interesting, Wally is with him tonight. Far too curious to tune it out now, Conner instead focuses on listening.

_"So, what time are we aiming for?" _Wally asks.

_"Five minutes. Now shut up and let me concentrate, this is harder than it looks." _Robin replies. Wally laughs, but doesn't say anymore. There's a metallic echo, more scrapes and scuffs.

A few minutes later, there's a light whir and jingle that Conner recognizes as the holographic displays being activated.

_"Robin, are you ready?" _That's Batman's voice!

_"Abso-tive-lutely!" _The Boy Wonder responds brightly. Conner isn't sure he's ever heard this tone before. It sounds...innocently happy. Crazy happy, he's heard before. Mischievously happy, he's heard before. Innocent...is not a word he's ever connected with the small red bird.

_"Robin, you are SO weird. That's not even a word. We're all set here, Batman. You _**are**_ recording this, aren't you? Because I want this for my files, and I'm getting it one way or the other." _This is a new voice, one Conner's never heard before. It's feminine, and young.

_"Batgirl, did you just _**threaten**_ the great Batman?" _Robin shoots back, his voice still shining with that new tone.

_"Both of you knock it off." _

It's all Conner can do not to fall onto the floor. The surprise is so unexpected it breaks his concentration. He didn't realize he was leaning toward the door until just now.

But Conner _swears _he just heard Batman **smile! **Even though that's technically impossible. Both to hear a facial expression and because Batman doesn't smile. It's all his tone, just like this unheard-of-before, from-the-heart happiness in Robin's voice. Like a flash of lightning, he's suddenly on his feet. Curious is too mild a word now. He _has_ to know what's going on out there. Trying to move as silently as he can, Superboy sneaks down the halls, going back to eavesdropping.

_"I couldn't get what I needed in time, so I asked KF to get it for me. He asked if he could listen in. Do you mind, Al?" _Robin asks. Another mystery person he's never heard of before.

_"Please? I promise to be good, and not make a sound." _Wally begs.

There's a brief pause of silence. Conner figures the mysterious Al has given his permission, because Wally can be heard dancing around the floor in his usual, hyperactive celebration of success.

_"Only if you promise not to distract Robin, or Batgirl. Understood?" _Batman interrupts, his voice back to it's usual stern note.

Superboy is so desperately curious now it's not even funny. Coming up on the intersection, he stops and sits just out of sight. He's within human-hearing range now. Quietly making himself comfortable, he notices Artemis coming up behind him. He motions for her to stay silent, then beckons her closer. She tries to look around the corner, but decides to question him first.

"What are you doing out here?" She whispers.

"Heard Robin and Wally in there. Wanted to know what they're doing. Don't want to interrupt it." He answers. Then he looks pointedly at her, and raises his eyebrows, asking the same question. She glances behind her, more out of habit than real concern. Turning back, she replies, "Wally wasn't in bed. Wondered where he was and came looking for him. Found you instead."

Conner decides not to ask how she knew Kid Flash was not in bed and why she'd come looking for him. He nods and points to the large room one more time. It takes them only a matter of seconds to position themselves. Conner lays down flat on his stomach and peers around the corner. Artemis settles over him on her hands and knees, then mimics his action. They can see the back of large couch, on which Kid Flash is sitting. In front of him, Robin is facing the monitors. One screen shows Batman, most likely up on the Watchtower. On a second is two brand new faces. One is clearly Batgirl, with a brightly colored, bat-themed costume, holding something just out of sight. Beside her is an older, dignified gentleman Conner realizes must be Al. Al is sitting to the side, apparently watching the three members of the Batclan. On the third display is the camera's view of Robin and Kid Flash. Artemis double-checks to ensure that they are not visible to the camera.

"Batman, I'd have thought you'd be the first one to finish setting up, not the last." Robin teases. Apparently, Batman is in the middle of preparing some type of keyboard. But it's very large and awkward, despite his ease in handling the equipment.

"I'll have you know that this is the largest piece of this whole ensemble. Of course it will take more time to erect." The Justice League member tosses his response at his camera. Artemis can feel her jaw drop because that's _Batman_ playfully bantering with Robin. It's not in their words, but their voices.

Batgirl opens her mouth to join in with some fun of her own, but Batman ends it before she can by saying, "Done."

It's a cue of sorts because Kid Flash dims the lights and Robin holds something up.

It's a flute.

* * *

"Come _on_ Alfred! I don't want to be the last ones online. Oh, just you wait. This is going to be awesome!" Barbara dances down the stairwell excitedly. She pauses every couple of steps to make sure Alfred is still behind her, then bounces down a few more. Alfred smirks and continues moving at his _agonizingly _slow pace, which is not really slow at all, unless you're a highly-caffeinated teenager. He won't let on, but he's truly inquisitive about this event. Barbara is certainly pleased, and even Master Bruce and Dick have promised to attend, albeit virtually. Being in such separate places, he's not sure what's so important that they all get together for a call.

Once in the Batcave, Barbara guides him to Batman's chair in front of the massive computer and monitor. Then she flits about the cave, changing into her suit, gathering cameras and what appears to be sound equipment. Where those things were hiding, he's not sure, because he just dusted there an hour ago! But every time he makes a move to get up, Batgirl rushes back to firmly sit him back down and refuse his help. There's a suspiciously familiar case that waits by the wall nearest his chair. She's just finished plugging everything in when the computer beeps expectantly. Trilling in delight, Batgirl hurries over to the open the channel. The screen is immediately split in two, with Master Bruce one one side and Master Dick on the other. Both are in full uniform. Considering Batgirl's attire, Alfred understands that no matter how safe this frequency, Batman's paranoia will not allow them to use anything but professional titles. Behind Robin, Kid Flash sits on a couch apprehensively staring into the camera.

Batman is the first to speak.

"Robin, are you ready?"

"Abso-tive-lutely!" The Boy Wonder responds brightly. He looks happier than he has in weeks. Maybe it's the fact that his adopted family is entirely present for once, with no danger in sight. Maybe he's just as excited as Batgirl.

"Robin, you are SO weird. That's not even a word." The red-haired devilette chirps in. Her grin is just as wide as her partner's and her eyes are sparkling with mischief. Robin sticks his tongue out at her mockingly. "We're all set here, Batman. You _are_ recording this, aren't you? Because I want this for my files, and I'm getting it one way or the other." She does her best to glare at her favorite teacher, but she still has a long way to go. And the grin she can't get rid of does ruin the effect. In his peripheral, Alfred swears he can see Batman's mouth twitch.

"Batgirl, did you just _threaten_ the great Batman?" Robin shoots back, his voice tinged with amusement and admiration.

"Both of you knock it off." This time Alfred is looking right at him when Batman finally gives in and smiles. The mere sight makes Alfred want to laugh with joy. He still hasn't figured out what the special occasion is, but in all honesty, he's not even trying. There are few things in this world (and several others) that can genuinely make Bruce happy. And while his young protege is much more lighthearted, being raised by the Dark Knight still has a side effect of being somewhat depressive. Which means it's not nearly _as _hard to get Dick in high spirits, but it's not remotely easy either. He looks around at three youngsters who make his life ridiculously un-boring. It's hard to tell through the masks, but the butler knows that they are looking back at him with just as much affection.

Batman is moving out of view to retrieve a large object. Batgirl draws the familiar case from it's place by the wall. She opens it and pulls something out. She returns to the camera, trying to hide the object behind her back. It's a childish idea, but it's more a request for the illusion of surprise than a real aim of disguise. Alfred obliges her by turning the chair to look directly at the computer.

"I couldn't get what I needed in time, so I asked KF to get it for me. He asked if he could listen in. Do you mind, Al?" Robin asks. His face doesn't change, but the members of the Batclan can hear his hesitation.

"Please? I promise to be good, and not make a sound." Wally begs. Now off the couch and on the floor, Wally is looking solely at the butler with his best "puppy eyes".

Alfred recognizes that the decision has been given to him when Batman doesn't even turn around. Since his employer has no objection, and he personally doesn't mind a bit, Alfred nods. Batgirl herself seems to not to care. Robin pumps his arm and grins. There's a silent thank you in his eyes. For his part, Kid Flash is attempting a subtle victory dance. But since when can a Flash do _anything _subtle?

"Only if you promise not to distract Robin, or Batgirl. Understood?" Batman interrupts, his voice back to it's usual stern note. Wally is instantly back in his seat, sitting perfectly still, and looking the picture of obedience. For at least 2 seconds.

"Batman, I'd have thought you'd be the first one to finish setting up, not the last." Robin teases, already moving on. Batman is the middle of hauling what looks to be a large keyboard over to the camera. His strength makes it looks easy, but the unusual size makes it rather awkward to maneuver. Alfred sits up straighter, knowing exactly what Batman's handling.

"I'll have you know that this is the largest piece of the whole ensemble. Of course it will take more time to erect." The Justice League member tosses his response at his camera. The smile might be gone from his face, but it's still there in his tone. Batgirl leans toward her camera, clearly eager to throw some wit into this play. Before she can, Batman ends it with a single word.

"Done."

It's a command more than a statement. On his end, the lights around Batman dim, as do the ones behind Robin. A perfect silence falls as Batgirl pulls the instrument from behind her back.

It's a beautiful violin. In fact, it's the same one Alfred remembers showing her not two days ago when he was cleaning a room in the East Wing. Miles away, Robin hold a flute to his lips. And far above the atmospheres of Earth, Batman holds his hands over a full-sized piano keyboard.

* * *

Batgirl starts, moving the bow across the violin with the ease and grace of a master. The strings begin with a slow, gentle hum. Batman's entrance is right behind her, the chimes of the piano moving slowly as well. Between them the melody is a lovely thing. But it's really Robin who brings in the heart only a few seconds later. His flute-playing is just as flawless at Batman's. The beautiful voice of the instrument adds a haunting lilt that makes the sounds echo with touching emotions.

Superboy wasn't exactly gifted with a natural ability for human interaction. And social functions weren't exactly a primary concern for the Cadmus board of directors, who's only intent was the creation a weapon strong enough to take down Superman. So what little culture awareness Conner had came almost exclusively from his new friends and teammates. Red Tornado was a machine, only beginning to understand human customs himself. While Meagan was helpful, a martian that had only come to Earth some months ago wasn't always productive. Being born and raised at the bottom of the ocean in a totally different world meant Kaldur wasn't really a great source either. Artemis might have been, if she'd gotten over herself long enough to interact a purely social basis. That left the "great burden of worldly education" on none other than Wally and Robin.

But this music, the obvious care that was going into it from every corner, is touching a heart so deep inside him he didn't even realize it was there before. He's never quite understood the human fascination with melodies before. The songs that Wally and Artemis and even M'gann preferred to listen to didn't exactly help. Why would someone willing sit through screaming metal, moaning voices in a language they didn't understand or sad lyrics against pathetically cheerful tones?

This is something else entirely. It's like hearing emotions, similar to hearing happiness in Robin's speech and a smile in Batman's words. It is so beautifully sweet and sad at the same time that it's heartbreaking. There is _something _in the composition, something ethereal that defies definition. The music is expressing in sound what the Bat family would probably never say out loud. It's gratitude, love, caring. It's warm and comforting, wrapping around everyone present like a blanket on a cold winter night. It was Batman being gentle and open, it was Robin being sad, it was Batgirl being soft and emotional. It is Batman's touch on the keys, Robin's eyes in the wind pipe, Batgirl's heart with the strings. It is nothing but a simple gift. It is everything in the world that mattered.

A small drop lands on his cheek. Startled, he looks up to see Artemis with watery eyes. Reassured by the fact that she's as moved by the tender scene as he is, Conner turns back to the small concert. Even Wally is relaxed, calm and unnaturally still. For the remaining duration, both audiences simply listen. The music washes over them, evoking things and stirring thoughts that fade away like the glorious sunset.

Conner thinks maybe he understands what Robin was trying to teach him before, when the red bird tried to show him how to "appreciate" music, from contemporary to classical. The music is a language all it's own. From the harsh sounds of Wally's heavy metal to the so-called music of country, the artists were only trying to express themselves without words. And being able to listen to it, rather just what he chooses to listen to, says something about him as well. The best movie script in the world can be ruined as easily by a bad musical score as it can be by bad actors. He closes his eyes to focus better. Even now, the Batclan are speaking clearly. The message is just vague enough to be interpreted the way they mean it and not necessarily the way they say it.

Then, far too quickly for his liking, the song is over. But they are far from done.

This time Batman starts, but he's changed the piano settings to make it sound like a deep, string instrument Conner doesn't recognize. Batgirl and Robin are quick to follow. The more it goes on, the more it's revealed just how much a master of _everything_ the Batman is. He keeps changing the piano to sound like drums, chimes, guitars, even a harp if he's correct. All add their unique flavor to the various compositions. He doesn't see the sidekicks change instruments, but Batgirl does vocalize occasionally, offering her voice. But there are no lyrics spoken, only pure sound.

The musicians flow from one composition into the next, and Conner quickly loses track of time. He feels Artemis give up trying to keep a respectful distance and collapse on his back. She doesn't leave, only turns her head so she can still hear. It doesn't bother him, and together they continue enjoying the concert.

By the time Batman, Robin and Batgirl finish, finally laying down their instruments, Conner only knows he's been laying on the floor eavesdropping for a long, long while.

"I know we were a bit late, but..." Robin says. It's strange to hear english again.

"Happy birthday, old friend." Batman continues where his protege leaves off.

There's a bit of silence, also strange after the air being filled with so much beautiful music. He can just see the man Al nod in return before the transmissions are cut off. If it's odd that none of them exchanged any sort of farewells, Conner doesn't really notice enough to care.

"Thanks, KF." Robin turns back to his friend with a truly grateful smile. The speedster doesn't respond in a manner that Conner can see. There's nothing but a yellow and red blur around the room for a few short seconds. When the wind settles, all the equipment is gone and Robin is leaning against the speedster.

"Come on, you're crashing in my room tonight." Wally insists, tugging on the black cape for good measure. He is clearly determined that Robin will get a _real _good night's rest for once. For that, he knows the whole team will be glad.

Conner has just enough time to realize that he and Artemis are about to be discovered before the speedster promptly trips over them. There's a chorus of cries, ranging from alarmed to outraged to injured. Twisting to glare over his shoulder, Conner is startled to see Kaldur and M'gann behind him, tangled up in a bundle of limbs with Wally. How long they've been there is beyond him. He's not frightened by the fact that he didn't hear them, only stunned to realize he'd been relaxed enough to let go of his surroundings. Knowing that adding his super strength to the mess of bodies right now would be disastrous, Conner holds still and lets Artemis and Wally free themselves before he moves.

Robin runs around the corner to stare at his teammates on the floor. Instead of being angry, he begins to laugh at the sight, obviously not upset that they had been eavesdropping on a personal concert he hadn't invited them to. Wally starts laughing too when Artemis growls and punches him for not looking where he was going. M'gann giggles and even Kaldur cracks a grin.

Conner just starts making plans to obtain a music player and set of headphones to help him sleep from now on.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's interested, the song I listened to while writing this was "Kimi Wo Nosete (Carrying You) by Flute of Harmony. You can probably find it on Youtube. I also listened to Bleach's "Soundscape to Ardor", Naruto's "Sadness and Sorrow" and Inuyasha's "Soudanshi". I used Synthesia, and occasionally swapped some of the instruments with a flute, violin or piano to help me write this. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
